Mosika Shinakutemo Vamp!
by Boogermeister
Summary: Doujinshi-based fic. Yusei confronts Jack for what he had done, but Jack did it to have him. KingCrabshipping YuseixJack. Contains Yaoi.


It's **loosely** based on a doujinshi I found on a fansite. Since it was in Japanese, I had to guess what they're saying, though I may have guessed wrong, and I twisted the real version a little. Anyway, this fic contains yaoi, with KingCrabshipping.

Note: I don't know why I like to write vampire-related stories, but I'm into the vampire subculture since I was nine, like almost ten years before I even heard of 'Twilight'.

Anyway, enjoy!

Mosika Shinakutemo Vamp! by **Boogermeister**

_**Yusei's POV**_

I keep having that nightmare ever since that day, our most trusted friend turned on us two years ago but a few nights before that, he turned on me in more ways than one . . . .

"Yusei! Any luck with the Duel Runner working yet?" Rally asked eagerly, hovering behind me although it didn't bother me as usual. I tiredly glanced behind as I put down my tool.

"I'm close but not yet," I simply replied. I took a sip of my soda, I mentally winced at the sickly sweet taste but drank it anyway. "Anyway, I'm done for today," I muttered.

"Sigh, it sucks that Jack stole your last Duel Runner," grumbled Rally, his face was scrowling with grudge. "If he hadn't stole it two years ago, you would've been the Duel King and not him." His words echoed to my head; It had happened when he chose his famed path over his friends and the Satellite.

However, with me, he did something I never believe he would do. And I didn't even know what he was that night, until he bared his fangs at my neck and bit me. He was changing me, as he drank my blood, and soon I was like him . . . .

"Yusei! Hello?" Rally called out, snapping me out of my thoughts. "What's wrong, Yusei? You kept blanking out lately." I blinked at him and glanced away, I could never tell what I am, no matter what. "You kept thinking about Jack, right?" he asked quietly.

"Yeah . . . . guess you can say that," I muttered tiredly, scratching my face. My fingers grazed by my mouth, nearly touching the pointed teeth I had impossibly ignored for a long time. Another thing I had ignored was something I couldn't do, as well, and I often feel sick since I wouldn't do it.

"You okay, Yusei?" asked Rally as I stood up. "Do you need medicine or something?"

"No, I'm fine, Rally," I replied, smiling a little. "Tomorrow, I will finish the Duel Runner and take it out for a test drive." My statement made my little friend smiled in glee.

"Really, Yusei?" smiled Rally. "That's so awesome! Pretty soon, you'll use it to go against Jack, right?"

I simply nodded as I sat on the couch. "It's getting late, you should get some sleep, all right?"

"Fine," Rally replied as he went to the room in the back. "But I'm worry if you're feeling all right."

"I'm fine, Rally," I smiled in reassurance, and the boy reluctantly went to sleep. But I myself couldn't right now, since I kept having that same nightmare. The way he touch my neck, the way he hold me as I slowly black out . . . .

_"You're the only servant I want, Yusei . . . ."_

I woke up a few hours after I somehow fell asleep. I realized that Rally was sleeping next to me, he was making sure I was okay. But I truly wasn't, Jack turned me into what he is. I was scared at first but now I should confront the source of my nightmare. I put on my jacket and went outside, through the littered maze of the Satellite. I stared at the run-down building where my former friend had turned me.

As soon as I opened the door, my eyes widened in a mix of shock and surprise. He was there, standing as he was waiting for me to come to him. Jack's violet eyes glared into my colbalt ones as he held out his hand. "It seems that you came back to me, Yusei," he muttered. "Then again, you _are_ my servant, Yusei."

"Jack . . . ." I uttered, somehow I couldn't move away from him as my legs felt paralyzed. Instead, I was moving forward to him. "What . . . . what did you do to me . . . .?" My hand suddenly inched towards his, and he immediately pulled me into his embrace. "What are you . . . . doing to me . . . . Jack?" I barely whispered, my entire body felt limp from his touch.

"It's been two years, Yusei," he whispered to my ears, caressing my neck lightly. "You hadn't fed for that long? I'm surprised that you're still alive."

"Why, Jack . . . .?" I muttered. "Why me?" Jack simply smirked as fangs protruded through his lips. I immediately shuddered at the sight, it was the same way as my nightmare.

"Don't struggle, Yusei," he muttered lustfully, his breath hovering over my neck. "I am the Master over you." His pointed teeth pierced through my skin; I gasped but didn't scream. For some reason, it felt too good for me as he drank my blood.

"Jack . . . ." I moaned softly, gripping at his jacket for my knees were buckling. Like that nightmare I had, unconsciousness was slowly taking over me. Jack suddenly lifted me into his arms, licking at my bleeding wound.

"Tonight, I will truly make you mine, Yusei," he lustfully whispered. Before I could protest, I blacked out . . . .

I quickly came out of my consciousness when I felt something trying to push inside of me. I blinked and saw Jack hovering over me with my naked legs gripped tightly by his hands. "Good thing you wake up, Yusei," he muttered, smirking as he tried to push inside of me.

I inadvertantly uttered a moan as my face felt hot from blushing. "Do you like that, Yusei?" smirked Jack, forcing himself inside my tight entrance. I moaned louder as I tried to move away from him.

"Stop, Jack!" I gasped softly, for some reason I was enjoying this but I want him to stop.

"Oh no, Yusei," Jack smirked, lifting one of my legs. "The reason I turned you is because I had wanted you for some time. But you're disobedient to your master, and you should be punished." His fangs bit into my thigh, hard enough to draw out to blood for him to lick.

I gasped sharply at the pain but I was still enjoying this underlying passion inside of me. "Don't . . . . Jack," I whimpered, my body was shivering in apprehension of what he might do next.

"You'll stop being disobedient, right?" smiled Jack, he licked the blood off his lips as he embraced me into his arms. I hesitantly nodded as I instinctively wrapped my arms around his neck. "Good, now stop being so apprehensive, Yusei." He then resumed what he was trying to do earlier, I moaned into his chest as he pushed deeper inside of me. "Are you enjoying this, Yusei?" he muttered softly.

I couldn't somehow answer it, I whimpered and moaned as my face blushed deeply while he continued ramming into me. Jack simply smirked as one of his hands reached down and gripped at my erection. I gasped as the touch, and inadvertantly ejaculated prematurely into his hand.

"You don't have to answer me, Yusei," chuckled Jack as he kept stroking me. "I am your Master, I can tell what you want by your blood. But the question is, Yusei, do you want me?" I didn't know how to answer that, I was still unable to say anything as I moaned by his neck.

Suddenly, I heard a dull pulsating sound under his skin. My breathing hitched at the sound of it, it was blood streaming inside Jack's vein. I couldn't stop myself licking at his skin, while Jack said nothing as he glanced down at me. "Do it, Yusei," he whispered. "Don't deny what you want." I glanced up at him, my Master, before my pointed fangs pierced down into his neck.

Jack barely flinched at the contact as I slowly drank the thick red liquid. It tasted so intoxicating and addictive, as I began to drink more from him. "That's enough, Yusei," Jack muttered, and I immediately obeyed. The taste of blood had made me more submissive to him. "Now, are you satisfied?" Jack smirked.

"Yes, Jack . . . . my Master," I muttered, licking the blood off my lips.

"Good," smiled Jack. Suddenly, he forced me onto my hands and knees, even his erection was still inside me as he continued. "What am I to you, Yusei?" he groaned lustfully, his body pressing heavily over me as he licked at my neck.

"You're . . . . my Master, Jack," I moaned passionately.

"And what are you to me?"

"I am your . . . . servant," I moaned, his hand was gripping at my erection as I kept ejaculating a little.

"And you're always will be," Jack groaned as he bit into my neck once more. I moaned blissfully this time, my master was giving me pleasure as I was giving to him.

"Do it, my Master," I gasped impatiently, feeling Jack kept hitting me in the right place. "I want you to do it."

"Do you really, my servant?" moaned Jack, ramming harder into me. I weakly nodded as I clenched my fists hard in anticipation. "Then I should give what my servant want." My master hit me hard again, and I moaned loudly as I thought I saw a flash of light. He hit me hard once again and ejaculated inside me. He groaned loudly and lustfully by my ear, and I moaned just as loud.

"My Master . . . ." I gasped breathlessly as we collasped in exhaustion, Jack wrapped his arms around me as he licked the bite marks on my neck. "Thank you . . . . my Master."

"I'll wait for you in Neo Domino, my servant," he whispered in my ear as he pulled out of me, got up, and walked away. My body shuddered a little without his presence; I glanced up at the ceiling for a while before getting up and finding the rest of my clothes.

"Jack . . . ." I muttered, almost in a sad tone as I exited the run-down building. "My Master . . . . I'll come after you, like you said."

For the next several days, I finished perfecting my new Duel Runner. Rally and the gang supported me and cheered me on as I sneaked into Neo Domino through the sewage tunnel, into the new surroundings.

"Good thing you came, Yusei." I stopped immediately and glanced up. My Master stood there as he glared down at me. "Now . . . . let's settle the score," he smirked lustfully.

"Let's," I muttered.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**The End.**

I should write a Bleach Yaoi next time. For some reason, the site didn't show up in this fic so google the name of the doujinshi but it's on a RAR file and you have to download a special program to convert it, it's complicated.

Read, review, and flames.

I'll upload a new fic ASAP!


End file.
